


Stray Kids Fake Texts

by jisungsjheekies



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, Multi, SKZ Imagines, SKz Smut, Stray Kids Angst, Stray Kids Fluff, Stray Kids Imagines, Stray Kids Scenarios, Stray Kids Smut, skz - Freeform, skz angst, skz fake texts, skz fluff, skz scenarios, skz text au, stray kids - Freeform, stray kids bang chan, stray kids fake texts, stray kids han jisung, stray kids hwang hyunjin, stray kids kim seungmin, stray kids lee felix, stray kids lee minho, stray kids seo changbin, stray kids text au, stray kids yang jeongin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25981666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisungsjheekies/pseuds/jisungsjheekies
Relationships: Bang Chan/Reader, Han Jisung | Han/Reader, Hwang Hyunjin/Reader, Kim Seungmin/Reader, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Reader, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Reader, Seo Changbin/Reader, Yang Jeongin | I.N/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	1. You couldn’t wait to tell husband!Chan that you’re pregnant




	2. Boyfriend!Minho tries to cheer you up after being stressed




	3. You’re feeling needy while boyfriend!Changbin is out of town




	4. Daily texts with boyfriend!Hyunjin




	5. Boyfriend!Jisung comes to deliver cuddles




	6. Boyfriend!Felix asks you to bring him food




	7. Bestfriend!Felix realizes that he’s in love with you




	8. Brother!Seungmin being there for you after you were cheated on




	9. You ask the boys to buy tampons




	10. Bestfriend!Felix makes it his duty to annoy you at 3am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Swearing


End file.
